gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RAAM
=RAAM and the Kryll= Is it just me or maybe RAAM and the Queen have Psychic powers? The Queen may have telepathic powers on how she talks to RAAM. And the good General sends the Kryll to attack Marcus and Dom but they kill Drones in Ephyra city. --Jack Black 06:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Theron Guard/Sentinel There is no Proof of RAAM being a Theron Guard. It is like saying if A Corpser wore a Brumak's armour it may have been a cross-breed between a Brumak and a corpser. --Gruntijackal 19:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::I believe the art book or strategy guide said he was. I'll look later.--Jack Black 19:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) When I shot the helmet off palace guards, they look exactly like him and I tried this many times so I know what I'mm talking about. Use the hammerburst to shoot off their helmet because lancers won't work. (AtheistMetal) Wrong, a Palace Guard has the basic Theron's face. It does not have RAAM's model for the face. --David Hellsly Raam i think Raam was a human before i saw his armor on a different game and the guy with the armor on had a troika and he was tall and buff :1) Sign your comments it not that hard people! :2) Please do a better job on description.--Jack Black 18:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : : :This might be a bad description about RAAM dude please do a better job next timethe squirt 16:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Squirt Doubt of RAAM Being a Theron Well people, it is quite easy to tell that RAAM was a Theron Guard. In the book Destroyed Beauty, that came with Gears of War Limited Edition, it describes RAAM as once being a Theron Guard, plus you can see that the armour around his neck is the same as a Theron Guards. P.S In reference to your strategy on killing RAAM on insane. All you really need to do is have at least one Torque Bow bolt and at least two Bolo, or Fragmentation, Grenades. You simply wait till he is close to you and shoot him with the Tourqe Bow, it will explode and scare away the Kryll. Once this happens, run around behind him (as he moves very slowly there should be little reaction to this) and tag him on the back with a Fragmentation Grenade. This should kill him instantly on Casual and Hardcore, but on Insane, you will need to tag him twice, so just repeat the process :Sign your comments--Jack Black 13:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Raam's features If RAAM was a grub and theron, why is it that his face looks nothing like either ones? he looks absolutely nothing like a standard grub, and his face shape is different than a theron's. can anyone explain this? I myself think that he may have had a large fall and cracked his skull, so they had to metal plate it. and two other things: why is his skin orange-tinted rather than the standard gray. secondly, why is he so tall; taller than a boomer if he was a standard grub at some point? (Grasscid 18:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) :To make him look unique.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : :i think its like a pack of silverback apes when a ape becomes a leader to stand out his hair on his back turns silver so i think the same aplies here simpily to distinguish him from others garra99 01:37 29/07/10 yeah i dont slee:p : another quote I want to add another quote but don't know if it fits under the category of defining the character When Raam in gears 2 multiplayer gets a kill from a planted grenade he says "Sucker" (as in ha ha I got you)~~GuestForeverX :No MP quotes. It would lead the derailing of all pages with MP quotes from "FUCK YOU" to "SHIT".--JacktheBlack 02:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RAAM in Gears of War 3 RAAM is seen in the Dedicated ExecutionTrailer and he will feature in multiplayer. Wwewrestling 21:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *moriran *lol talk normal please! Wwewrestling 17:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *no that is an onyx guard a new character in gears 3 if you watch the video again and look closely at his face it is a normal theron face not RAAM's. *No, I thought that at first but it is definitely is RAAM, look at the Savage Theron's armour is white and in the video its pure black which proves this is RAAM, anyway RAAM has a slightly different face from other Locust. Wwewrestling 15:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) *Its now definetly not RAAM in this picture, its a Savage Theron Unmasked, Cliff has said that RAAM will be Downloadable Content, but in the Beta you can shoot the Savage Theron's helemt off so that explains the picture. GOW47 18:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Is it possibly the new Elite Theron Guard? I only had a glimpse of him but he seem to have a black-tinted variant of the normal Theron armor. The Fourth Carmine 06:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC)The Fourth Carmine RAAM in Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toys. *RAAM is included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix figures. The toys are due for release on August 17th 2011. Thanks Wwewrestling 20:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RAAM Leading Emergence Day? On the back of the "Toys R Us Exclusive" RAAM figure, it states that RAAM led the devastating attack now known by the humans as Emergence Day. Does this mean we can add him as a commander on that page under the Queen. GOW47 15:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *I'm not sure. Do we count the back of figure packages as canon?--The Forgotten Jedi 16:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *I am not sure, but I definitely think he did led the war with the Queen. Why would the designers of the box just write something on the packaging if it didn't happen, so I think RAAM's name should be added as a commader. GOW47 16:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::EPIC did give them license over the toys and I'm sure they would not let them write what ever they want, but I would want to see the back first. --JacktheBlack 20:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *Wasn't at that point he was just a Theron. Wouldn't the queen have someone higher then that as general. TheExiledGear 17:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *No, he wasn't a Theron he would have been the General otherwise he would have been classed as just a soiler in the Horde, it was definelty the Queen and RAAM that led the battle. GOW47 18:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) * Ah, but remember his profile said he usurped leadership of the horde. TheExiledGear 22:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) **RAAM went from grub to theron and to a General, he along with Skorge the leader of the Kantus monks follow the Queen, but it seems like the Chief of Staffs follow the "civilian" leadership.--JacktheBlack 22:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RAAM Quotes Strangely in Gears of War when you battle RAAM on the Tyro Pillar he occasionally keeps saying "Serve Me" which I think he is either directing it at the Krill or the Theron's that are aiding him during his fight with Marcus and Dom, do you think the quote "Serve Me" should be added to his quote section. GOW47 18:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Here is the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RX-ZV-0aINY *Sure.--JacktheBlack 22:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) GOW 3 Concept Art: RAAM If anybody can help find some sort of concept art of RAAM in Gears of War 3 that would be appreciated as most of the COG and Locust characters now have new images from GOW 3 and RAAM definetly need one as he is one of the main characters from Gears of War 3 Multiplayer. GOW47 15:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RAAM's Height Is RAAM really TEN feet tall; that's bigger than both Boomers and Berserkers! I thought he was smaller than that! Dragonzzilla 00:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :That needs a source.--JacktheBlack 00:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, judging by one of RAAM's pictures, he's still pretty tall. How big is he in that image when he's killing Kim? Dragonzzilla 00:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RAAM - Name or Anagram? Has anyone seen or heard anything to suggest why his name is all in Caps? It looks to be an anagram, but I've seen nothing to suggest what RAAM could stand for. 14:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC) *I am not sure why RAAM is actually in Caps? GOW47 17:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::No one knows. Case close.--JacktheBlack 18:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RAAM's Shadow Guess what? The second DLC for Gears 3 is titled RAAM's Shadow! http://www.gametrailers.com/news/gears-of-war-3-raam-s/3988 "Attention Gears fans, Microsoft and Epic Games have announced RAAM’s Shadow, the new campaign experience for Gears of War 3 that will star a cast of characters both new and eerily familiar to the series. The content, which will launch on December 13 for 1,200 Microsoft Points on Xbox LIVE Marketplace, delivers more than three hours of gameplay set in a storyline that precedes the events of the first Gears of War, as well as six new multiplayer characters, the Chocolate Weapon Set and an additional 250 Gamerscore. “When we announced the ‘Gears 3’ Season Pass, we immediately started getting hundreds of questions from fans about what the game add-ons would be,” said Epic Games Design Director Cliff Bleszinski. “We’re really excited to be lifting the curtain on the first two releases, first with the ‘Horde Command Pack’ and now with ‘RAAM’s Shadow,’ which gives fans a new perspective on the ‘Gears’ universe and is also the biggest DLC release we’ve ever made.” “RAAM’s Shadow” drops players into the events of Sera post-Emergence Day, as Zeta Squad is enlisted to evacuate Ilima City and protect the citizens against a Locust Kryll storm. Taking on the infamous Locust leader from “Gears 1,” General RAAM, Zeta is led by Michael Barrick (from “Gears of War” comics fame) and comprised of familiar faces such as Lt. Minh Young Kim (“Gears 1”) and Tai Kaliso (“Gears 2”), and also includes a new female comrade, Alicia Valera. In addition to fighting as a new squad of Gears, players will step into the boots of RAAM himself, and for the first time storm the human stronghold from the perspective of one of the series’ most legendary bosses. “RAAM’s imposing size and strength, along with his Kryll shield, make him one of the most powerful and daunting foes in the ‘Gears’ universe,” said Bleszinski. “We think fans are going to have a blast unleashing hell upon the poor humans for the first time in a campaign setting.”" DynasticAnthony 16:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was just about to get into RAAM. The database for the wiki was down all morning. So Updating time.--JacktheBlack 16:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC)